steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.15 Kumple trzymają się razem
Streszczenie Octavia, Melisa i Megan wspólnie spędzają czas. Podczas rozmowy Melisy z Octavią ta pierwsza informuje o swojej mocy i tym samym- co zobaczyła u Megan. Fabuła Minął miesiąc od Walentynek. Po południu Megan, Octavia i Melisa właśnie spacerowały sobie po mieście. Dredziara opowiadała co nie co o swoim fanfiku: -Wpadłam na genialny pomysł co do mojej serii. Wyobraźcie sobie, że Harold za wszelką cenę będzie chciał zatrzymać przy sobie Danell, bo ona była dla niego wszystkim. Niestety wydawało mu się, że to jest ona, ale tak naprawdę to nie ta Danell. Jest do niej podobna z wyglądu i charakteru no ale nic poza tym. A potem z miłości zmusił ją do bycia jego niewolnicą. I co wy na to? -Fajnie się zapowiada... - mówi po chwili Mel- Ale dlaczego Harold?... -Bo tak. Idealnie odwzorowuje jego charakter- mówi po chwili- Ty. Octopus. Mam dla naszej cyklopki ksywkę. -Serio? -zaśmiała się. -No. Od dzisiaj w naszym gronie nazywasz się Meluminati!- podniosła rękę symbolicznie do góry. Dwie hybrydy wybuchły śmiechem. -Dobre.HAHAHA Nawet do Melisi pasuje Hahaha- śmieje się. -Hihihi. Nie nazywaj mnie jak moja babcia... - chichocze, uderzając ją delikatnie w ramię. -Hahaha. Mam dla was suchara- staje na chwilę i zatrzymuje dziewczyny- Po co idzie dres do lasu? Poziomki! Octi i Mel znów się zaśmiały. -Megan. Mistrzyni komedii- podsumowuje białowłosa- Hej! Patrzcie!- pokazuje palcem na coś wyżerające śmieci ze śmietnika- To zakażony klejnot. Stworzenie wyglądało jak połączenie kameleona i kota. -O fujka! Wygląda jak... Jak...połączenie wszystkiego czego się brzydzę- mówi przerażony człek- No yyy... To Octopus i Meluminati. Do boju! -Co? - mówi zdziwiona Mel. -No właśnie. Po pierwsze. Nie wiemy czy jest agresywny. Po drugie. Melisa nie potrafi jeszcze za dobrze korzystać ze swoich mocy. A po trzecie. Może da się radę z nim zaprzyjaźnić. -A ja mam lepszego pomysła. Stwórzcie fuzję! -Słucham?- dziwi się ponownie rudowłosa- A-ale dlaczego?... -Bo nasza Octu jest silna, odważna ,zna się na sobie i jak się połączy z tobą czyli bezbronną, strachliwą i niezwykłą Melu to powstanie wielka, niezwykła i potężna fuzja, która wszystko zniszczy na swojej drodze. -Meg. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Fuzja to bardzo ciężka umiejętność. To nie jest takie hop siup i mamy fuzję. Zostawimy ją w ostateczności. Melisa. Podejdź do niego i postaraj się go oswoić, a w razie co pomogę Ci. -Dlaczego ja?... -Bo wiem że dasz sobie radę. -J-jesteś tego pewna? Nie wiem czy dam sobie z tym radę... -Jak nigdy. Tylko spokojnie i bez nerwów. Nie możesz się go bać. -Em ok... - podchodzi ostrożnie do klejnotu- Cześć mały... Jestem Melisa...- zbliża się i wyciąga dłoń -Spokojnie... Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy... Tylko chce pomóc...- klejnot powąchał jej dłoni i popatrzył się na Megan. Zasyczał i skoczył aby ją zaatakować. Rzucił się jej na twarz. Octavia szybko go zdjęła z Megan i bardzo mocno przycisnęła. Na tyle by wrócić do formy klejnotu. Leżący człowiek miał troche podrapaną twarz. Melisa zaczynała płakać. Octavia zabańkowa klejnot i odesłała do świątyni. -Dziewczyny wszystko ok?- pyta się zmartwiona- Spokojnie Mel to nie twoja wina. -A-Ale...-ociera łzy. -Mel. To nie twoja wina- podchodzi do niej i ją uspokaja- Megan. Wszystko ok? Zrobił Ci coś? -Nie spoko żyję- wstaje-Tyle że teraz to ja pewnie będę mieć koszmary po tym zajściu. -Hmmm... Mam pomysł. Chodźmy wszystkie do wielkiego pączka- proponuje Octavia- Myślę że pyszny pączek i gorąca czekolada pozwolą Ci na chwilę zapomnieć o tym zajściu. -Oki doki!- przytula się do przyjaciółki- Meluminati? Chodź tutaj ty samotny wilku! Ty też zasługujesz na przytulasa. Melisa podeszła ostrożnie i została mocno przytulona przez Meg. -Dobra. Tyle czułości. NA CZEKOLADĘ!- krzyczy dumnie Megan. Hybrydy okrzyknęły to samo. Cudownie razem spędziły czas. Rozmawiały, śmiały się(Melisa od kiedy ty to robisz??), opowiadały o tym i o tamtym. W końcu nastała pora by się pożegnać. Niestety Stevena nie było w domu. Octavia wpadła na pewien pomysł. -Meg. Mam pomysł. Tyle że ktoś musi mi tym pomóc- patrzy się na Melisę. -A-Ale ja... Nie wiem czy t-to dobry pomysł...- smuci się rudowłosa. -Mel proszę Cię. Zróbmy to dla niej- prosi ją. -A-Ale... Tylko raz... -Ok. Khym. Meg. Odsuń się odrobinę. Megan zdała sobie sprawę że chcą stworzyć fuzję. Strasznie się ucieszyła. Dwie hybrydy zaczęły tańczyć. W końcu Mel pobiegła i skoczyła na Octavie, a ona z kolei uniosła ją do góry. Doszło do połączenia. Dziewczyna wpadła w zachwyt. -O MAMUNIU! O KURDE BLASZKA!- krzyczy wniebowzięta- I jak się czujecie?Melisa? Octavia? Meltavia? -Czuję się w-wspaniale- uśmiecha się fuzja-A t-teraz pokaże Ci pewną sztuczkę. G-gotowa? -Jasne! Meltavia aktywowała skrzydła iluzji. Zrobiły one ogromne wrażenie na człowieku. - No w-wskakuj. Cz-czas już do d-domu- kuca i Megan wsiada jej na plecy. -Ale czad!- krzyknęła zadowolona- Dobra trzymam się mocno. Fuzja wzleciała wysoko w górę. Megan była tak bardzo zachwycona. Czuła się tak wspaniale, czuła się jak ptak. Fuzja chcąc trochę podkręcić atmosferę zrobiła kilka sztuczek. W końcu przyleciały do domu dziewczyny. Zeszła z Meltavi a ta po chwili się rozłączyła. -Octopus! Meluminati! To najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało. Nawet nie myślałam że podróż w powietrzu może być taka super!-przytula je-Dziękuję. No dobra muszę już lecieć do domu. Pa! -Pa- powiedziały obydwie na raz. Melisa wyglądała na zmartwioną. Octavia zauważyła to. -Mel. Wszystko ok? Nie podobało Ci się połączenie?- podchodzi do koleżanki. -Nie...No co Ty... Było fajnie ale...- spuściła głowę- Megan... Ona... -Wiem wiem jest troche żywiołowa. -Nie... To znaczy. Tak...Ale...- bierze głęboki wdech- O-Octavia... Wybacz że mówie to teraz ale... Mam taka specjalną zdolność... Pozwala mi ona zajrzeć w niedaleką przyszłość...I...Ja... -Hmmm... Może porozmawiajmy o tym gdzie indziej. tak troche dziwnie jest rozmawiać na pustej. Ciemnej. Ulicy. -Racja... -Choćmy do mnie do domu. Poszły do domostwa Octavii. Weszły do pokoju dziewczyny(tak tak na przywitanie dostała buziaka od Korala). -No to witam w moich skromnych progach- pokazuje swój pokój- Tu mam łóżko tu mam korytarz z lustrami. Melisa przeszła się po jej pokoju. W międzyczasie Octavia skoczyła po coś do picia i jedzenia. Mel podeszła do luster. Dotknęła jednego z nich. Lustro 06. Przeszedł ją dreszcz i bardzo tajemnicza wręcz niepokojąca wizja. Do pomieszczenia weszła właścicielka z sokiem i herbatnikami. - No jestem. Mel? Mel. Co ty robisz? -Już idę...- przybiegła szybko. Usiadły obydwie na łóżku. - No dobra. Wszystko od początku. Masz wizję przyszłości, ale tej bliskiej przyszłości. Wierze Ci w to bo jesteś moją kumpelą. To co zobaczyłaś ma bardzo ważny związek z moją przyjaciółką Megan. Teraz pytanie. Co zobaczyłaś. - J-ja... Nie wiem czy Ty chciałabyś o tym wiedzieć- spuszcza ponownie głowę- To... Jest przykre...- zaczyna płakać. -Zniosę wszystko. Nieważne co by to było. -Ona... O-Ona jest... Poważnie chora... Miała Ci o tym p-powiedzieć. Ale... Nie miała odwagi tego zrobić.. Rozmowa o tym toczyła by się jeszcze dziś...- ociera łzy- Mówiła Ci że... Ma tylko 7 miesięcy... Tylko..tylko tyle zobaczyłam...- popada w żewny płacz. To bardzo przeraziło Octavię. Przytuliła się do Melisy. Sama uroniła kilka łez. -Melisa. Dziękuję Ci że mi to powiedziałaś. A teraz popatrz na mnie- Mel odsłoniła swoje oko i otarła łzy- Nieważne co by się nie stało musimy sprawić by te ostatnie miesiące jej życia były najlepsze. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową. Zegar tyka. Czasu zostało coraz mniej. Postacie * Octavia * Melisa * Megan Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05